


Hold Still

by Arcwin



Series: Ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcwin/pseuds/Arcwin
Summary: Gratuitous PWP of John and Sherlock





	Hold Still

John squeezes Sherlock’s thighs, fingers pressing into the wiry muscle. They knead, his fingernails marking crescent moons into Sherlock’s opalescent skin. The man beneath him keens, a high-pitched whine filling the space around them. John grunts in response, staring down at the beautiful creature below him. Sherlock arches his back, pressing his hips back into John’s lap. 

The curtains of the bedroom flap in the warm breeze coming in through the window, twisting the fabric this way and that. Outside, the distant call of a police siren echoes through the London streets, mingling with the sounds of the farmer’s market nearby. It’s Sunday morning, a day where things move more slowly and with a purpose, just like John as he drags his damp cock along the taut skin of Sherlock’s arse. 

Another high pitched whine from Sherlock, coupled with obscene moans and guttural groans of need. John steadies the man beneath him, teasing the puckered ring of his arse with the head of his cock, and sighs. 

“Sherlock, you’re so beautiful like this,” he comments, palms flat as they spread his lover’s arse wide. 

“Fuck, John, would you--I just-- _ fuck, John _ !” Sherlock complains, writhing beneath the man holding him. “If you don’t do it soon, I’ll--”

“Shh,” John interrupts before he probes deeper, sliding the tip of his cock in. He experiments, a few shallow thrusts of his hips, and sighs. “Mmm, yeah, love, this...oh,  _ fuck _ , I love how you take me…”

Sherlock moans again, pushing back with his hips, but John holds him in place and continues sliding in and out of him slowly, only giving him the head of his cock. It feels amazing, the tight ring of muscle squeezing him as he fucks Sherlock at a pace that would be considered criminal by most. For John, it’s exactly what he needs on a lazy Sunday. A leisurely fuck, one that builds slowly and wrings him so dry he needs a nap after lunch. Of course, for Sherlock, nothing slow is ever good, so he squirms against him like John’s cock is the air he breathes and he’s about to drown. John smirks, watching his lover get more and more anxious the longer he takes. 

Finally--

“John!” Sherlock shouts, breaking the doctor’s languid pace. A bony hand slides down the mattress, seeking Sherlock’s neglected cock, but John is too quick for him. He pins the man’s hand to the bed and leans down next to Sherlock’s ear, his breath hot and damp.

“Let me,” he breathes, feeling Sherlock shudder. He releases the hand and snakes his own down between Sherlock’s belly and the mattress. Sherlock melts beneath his touch, hips thrusting involuntarily into John’s fist. He takes the opportunity of distraction to slide slowly into Sherlock, taking care not to injure him. 

“Fuck,” John says once fully seated, drowning in the tight, warm heat surrounding him. Sherlock pauses, stilling beneath him, forehead dropping down to rest on the bed.

The breeze stops, letting the curtains fall flat against the wall. Outside, the sounds of the city die away as everything pauses in the space of a breath, holding still as they sink into each other’s bodies.


End file.
